


A Perfect Gift

by Miss_Murdered



Category: Free!
Genre: Boys Kissing, Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-04 12:52:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1081244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Murdered/pseuds/Miss_Murdered
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rei accompanies Nagisa to buy everyone the "perfect" gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Perfect Gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lunar_Pull](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_Pull/gifts).



> Pure fluffy Christmassy cuteness for a very good friend.  
> Obviously I don't own Free!  
> Un-beta'd but a shorty so I should have caught everything ;-P

It wasn't that Rei didn't want to help Nagisa buy "perfect" Christmas gifts for everyone he knew. It was that he was hot in his thick coat as they wandered between stores, he was carrying a large amount of brightly coloured packages and he was exhausted from following the blonde whirlwind around. 

It wasn't all bad, despite the heat of the stores and how busy it was as really Rei enjoyed anytime spent in the energetic blonde's company. He made Rei smile broadly at times due to his obvious excitement - an excitement that always seemed to overwhelm Nagisa's entire body and he would talk at a frenetic pace - barely pausing for breath. 

They were still struggling for Haru's gift and this had now become "mission Haru-chan's perfect gift."

Rei had only sighed at his companion as he explained this - unable to push his glasses back up his face due to the many gifts he was carrying.

"Does it have to be the perfect gift?" Rei asked, exasperated.

"Of course, Rei-chan! Haru is one of my dearest and most important friends and it has to be perfect!"

That comment had been two hours ago and Rei was starting to lose all the patience he had.

"We should just buy him another of the same damn swimsuit," he said, grumbling. 

"That's not perfect, Rei-chan!"

That word again - perfect- but as Rei was aware, nothing could be quite perfect - the gifts could be beautiful but it was difficult to be as perfect as Nagisa wanted.

It was getting late and while Rei was frustrated he couldn't deny that he wanted to be near Nagisa. His smile and energy were infectious and Rei couldn't help smiling as he followed him around. And there had been some quieter moments during the shopping trip – they had sat and eaten ice cream and Rei had watched as Nagisa licked at it, his little pink tongue sticking out. Nagisa had looked up at him, puzzled.

"Something wrong, Rei-chan?" he'd asked.

Rei had only stumbled over his words, a little flustered as he had been imagining what it would be like to lean forward and slide their tongues together. Which was not a thought he wanted to share, feeling himself blush scarlet as he said "nothing", shaking his head of the thoughts.

It wasn't that he thought the idea wrong, it was just that he was sure that Nagisa was just his friend despite all his touches and all the smiles directed at him. And the thought of kissing him was recent, spurred on by accidentally seeing Haru and Makoto together after practice once. Haru pushed gently against the lockers by Makoto, hands running over naked muscles and Rei had blushed then - not because of what they were doing but more because he had seen such an intimate moment between his friends. The sort of moment he would want with Nagisa.

There was no time to think like that as they entered another store, Rei barely paying any attention at what it sold. He hadn't really paid any attention to most stores after the first hour - willing to just follow Nagisa, weighed down with his gifts.

It was as they entered it that he finally saw the blond’s excitement reach a fever pitch, finally finding what he proclaimed "the perfect gift for Haru-chan" and purchasing a multi-coloured towel with a dolphin on it. It seemed a little tacky and bright and in all honesty, Rei couldn't see their most serious friend using it but Nagisa was adorably excitable and Rei couldn't deny that he wanted to be done - wanted a long nap, undisturbed, his dreams filled with images of Nagisa - a catalogue of every moment he had of him memorised. Remembering him in the pool, his lean body sliding through the water and then coming up for air, his hair dripping. He’d think of all those little things as he went to sleep – Nagisa’s smile and his gentle touches and how he could be so open and friendly and honest.

Rei was thinking about that as they sat on a bench for a rest so that Nagisa could look at all his purchases and he talked through all his gifts and who they were bought for excitedly, counting them on his fingers.

Suddenly he stood up, a flash of movement. "Oh no, Rei-chan! I forgot your gift!"

"Mine?" Rei mumbled.

"Yes yours! It has to be as perfect as Haru's and Makoto's!" he exclaimed and then looked at his watch sadly. "Though the stores will close before I can find you anything..."

Rei stood and offered a reassuring pat on Nagisa’s shoulder and gave him a smile. "I don't need a perfect gift."

"You do! And after I made you help me..."

Nagisa looked away, his usually cheerful expression downcast.

"It is a good enough gift to spent time with you."

"Really?"

Rei nodded and was shocked by Nagisa as he made a quick movement, leaning up to press his lips ever so lightly against Rei's, shocking him in its briefness and he barely had time to register it before Nagisa was back to his position in front of him, blushing and eyes at the floor.

"S-s-sorry," he spluttered and Rei saw him shrink into himself as though expecting some awful rejection.

Instead of rejecting Nagisa, he reached for his jaw, forcing him to look up. "Don't apologise."

He didn't as Rei leaned in, feeling his glasses slide slightly but ignoring it, and he kissed Nagisa gently, their lips sliding together sweetly, Rei's hand reaching to touch his hair, soft and silky against his fingertips.

He prised open his lips softly with his tongue, swiping it into Nagisa's mouth instinctively and the kiss intensified while remaining sweet - a perfect first kiss.

They parted and Rei felt his cheeks were hot and he pushed his glasses back on his face before returning his gaze to Nagisa who looked more than a little unsure.

"That," Rei began, "was the perfect gift."

Nagisa laughed and leaned up to kiss again, Rei surrendering to his sloppy eager enthusiasm. All the other gifts sat on floor ignored as they made out and Rei really did think that the perfect gift was kissing Nagisa.


End file.
